Escape!
As the night faded away, the scene slowly lights up, lit by the faint sunlight through the barred windows. The sole occupant of the room, stirs awake, and sits up straight on the bed. His shackles rattle against the bedframe. The sole door opens up and a tray is pushed inside the room, with some bread and water. While the prisoner takes a bite, the scene shifts to a slightly cheerier one. A group of seven people huddle around a table. A map lies on the table, and has a bunch of scribbles on it. One person points towards the map and starts speaking. Standing tall, the obvious leader of the group briefs the group on what is happening. As the hair falls out of her face, a mischevious smile can be seen spreading on her face. Pointing back to the map, she speaks to the two directly opposite her. The two look up to the leader and give a quick nod in unison. The pair resemble each other, the same blonde hair, same slightly silly grin. The boy on the left moves with a much more relaxed pace though, while the girl on the right uses precise movements. The leader of the group then speaks to the two people on the left. The little kid standing next to the bulked up worker is a strange sight, but one everyone was used to. The kid leans up on his tiptoes to see the map as the leader points at it, while the worker just stares at it. Finally the leader speaks to the last two at the table. Pointing at the edge of the map, the sigh of relief from the nervous looking girl is barely restrained. The wonder on the other's face is freeflowing though. The leader mentions to them that she is going with them, and the nervous girls sigh of relief is quite audible now. As the leader adjourns the meeting, the scene shifts back to the bare room. The prisoner is now standing by the window, with his shackled arm pulled away towards the bed. He stares out towards the scene outside the window, wondering why this all happened. ---- As the sun reaches the pinnicle of the sky, the plan begins. The twin pair runs down the main street of the town towards a large building with barred windows. The prisoner of course cannot see this, as his room is on the other side of the building. The girl forms a large shiny yellow spear around her arm as she leaps towards the building. Yelling out "Hisan Ki Spear!" as she stabs downwards at the wall. The spear bends slightly before breaking through the wall and disapperating. The boy follows up by leaping inside the hole holding onto a flute of all things. He starts playing a sweet tune as the guards starting falling over. The pair pass by the sleeping guards and start their run through the building. Back in the room, the prisoner perks up at the sound of the commotion. Moving towards the door, he starts concentrating on the sound. As the pair run by the door he yells out "I'm here!" This time he moves away from the door, just in time as it busts down. "Lief! Come on!" the girl says to the prisoner. Lief motions to the shackles he's wearing. "I need the key" he replies. This time the boy speaks out "Can't you just break them? You're strong enough to." Lief's reply is a single word, just "Seastone." The pair understood this and run back down the hall to the guards office. The guards were just waking as the boy's tune was played again. The pair broke through a wall behind the guards and knocked out a cowering guard. They combed through the office until a gruff voice spoke out behind them. Turning around to face the unknown figure, the pair reeled back in shock. The man was ginormous! His voice grated on the pair's eardrums as he said "Looking for this?" He held up a key mockingly and laughed. "Give it to us!" the girl's voice was wavering. The guard put on a faux compassionate face and shook his head. "We'll take it from you then!" she yelled as she leapt into the air, forming another spear, this one a dull gray around her hand. "Hisan Haiiro Spear!" she yelled as she plunged it towards the guard. The guard simply grabbed the spear. The girls shocked expression was delayed, causing the guard to laugh. The boy flicked a button on his flute, causing a small blade to slide out of the opening. He ran at the guard, and aimed to stab at him. The guard didn't know what hit him. He had been paying too much attention to the girl and missed the boys movements. He looked down and saw the wound in his stomach, and pushed the boy away. The girl took this oppurtunity and let go of the spear, and swiped her hand, sending black needles hurtling towards the guard. The needles hit the guard in the chest and shattered, sending dust over the guard. It stuck to the guard as he stumbled backwards, with a pained expression on his face. The boy dashed over and ripped the key out of the guards hand and started running down the hallway towards Lief's cell, followed closely behind by the girl. On their reappearance, Lief's mood cheered up, especially after seeing the key they held. After they unlocked the shackles, he ran towards the window and slammed through the wall, through which the pair followed after him. Category:Stories Category:Wolfdragon Rex Category:Rainbow's Run